Charla Educativa
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Harry tiene una cita con Ginny, y Ron no está muy contento con la idea, por lo que decide darle una 'Charla Educativa' a su amigo... Qué tanto puede sobreactuar su papel de hermano mayor?


**Charla Educativa**

**Por:** _MissIntelligence_

**Rating****:** _PG_

**Nota:** Esta es la traducción de mi historia en inglés _Guy__ Talk_.

****

Harry se sentó perezosamente en la cama mientras observaba a Ron caminando de un lado a otro por el cuarto de los chicos con una de sus manos en su barbilla y murmurando algunas palabras de vez en cuando.

Harry tenía una cita con Ginny esa noche y él sabía que la idea no le parecía del todo buena a Ron. Seguro que en cualquier momento explotaría, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo haría. "Ron ¿De qué se trata todo eso?"

Ron no lo dejó continuar, apuntándolo con el dedo índice casi tocando su nariz, "Harry, tu tienes 16 años, ¿Verdad?"

"Mmm, han pasado 16 años desde que nací ¿Eso significa algo para ti?" Respondió Harry, intentando esconder la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios.

"Yo también tengo 16, ¡¿sabías?!" Exclamó Ron, esta vez amenazándolo fuertemente con sus manos.

Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse por la salud mental de su amigo, "Erm, sí, sabía que tenías 16, Ron. Pero todavía no entiendo cuál es tu punto."

"...y teniendo 16 años sé exactamente en lo que piensas." prosiguió Ron, ignorando a Harry. "Sé exactamente lo que piensas cuando vez a una chica, porque cuando un chico y una chica se juntan MUCHAS cosas pueden suceder. Eso es de lo que quiero hablar. Veras, Ginny, mi hermana dicho sea de paso, es una chica, y tu Harry, mi amigo personal, eres un chico, ¿¡VERDAD?!"

Harry tuvo el impulso de correr en ese mismo momento, "Déjame revisar," miró por un segundo su entrepierna, "Si, soy un chico."

"¡¡Y **_ESO_** es lo que quiero que mantengas lejos de mi hermana!!" Gritó Ron, apuntando a la entrepierna de Harry con tal furia que sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas.

Harry cruzó las piernas instantáneamente, por si Ron tuviera el impulso de 'arrancarlo' de un tirón.

"Ron, yo no haría tal cosa, deberías saberlo."

"OH no, mi querido amigo, como ya te dije, yo SÉ lo que se siente cuando se está con una chica a solas. Puedes decir que no lo harías pero al final igual lo harías. La mayoría de las veces no podemos controlar nuestras hormonas, pero en este caso ¡DEBES controlarlas!" Ron estaba rojo de tanto gritar. Estaba tomándose muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor.

Harry solo se atrevió a asentir una vez.

"Bien." dijo Ron, un poco más satisfecho. "Ahora, a nuestro próximo punto."

Harry solo esperaba que no quedaran muchos puntos por tocar.

"¿Tengo que darte una charla sobre sexo o los Dursley alguna vez se dieron el tiempo de hablar contigo sobre _ello_?" preguntó Ron, inocentemente sentándose a un lado de Harry.

Había pasado la línea, "**NO** tienes que darme la charla, sé todo sobre el tema. Confía en mi." tartamudeó Harry, parándose en un intento de alejarse un poco de Ron.

Ron cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza,  "Mi confianza está en juego aquí, Harry, acuérdate."

"Lo tengo claro, y créeme, yo nunca le haría algo así a Ginny."

"Bueno, entonces no necesitas la charla." dijo Ron finalmente, parándose una vez más. "Si le haces daño en cualquier sentido te mato, no me importa nada pero tu cabeza no la conservas, al menos no intacta."

Harry dio un suspiro de aburrimiento, "Ron, prometo que no le haré daño, ¿Es eso suficiente para ti?"

Ron frunció el ceño, "Escúchame Potter, puede que Ginny tenga quince años pero es muy vulnerable, además tengo que asumir mis responsabilidades sobre ella."

"¡Por Merlín, Ron! No soy un monstruo con las chicas, y además, Ginny es lo suficientemente madura como para tomar sus propias decisiones. No necesita un abogado." Dijo Harry ya cansado y frustrado por la conversación.

"¡NO SOY SU ABOGADO, POTTER, SOY SU HERMANO!"

"Lo que tu digas, Ron. La cosa es que: No voy a tener sexo con ella, no le voy a hacer daño y tampoco entiendo mucho cuál es el gran problema, es solamente nuestra primera cita. También creo que deberías confiar más en Ginny." dijo Harry.

"Confío en ella en algunas cosas, pero Harry ella no tiene nada de experiencia en este campo, ella no tiene idea lo horribles que podemos llegar a ser..." dijo Ron, murmurando para si mismo la ultima parte.

Harry reprimió una risa, "Ella probablemente tiene más experiencia que tu, Ron."

Ron se sonrojó profundamente, "Tu bien sabes que eso no es verdad."

"Vamos, no me digas que tu y Hermione han llegado tan lejos." le sonrió Harry.

Ron se sonrojó aún mas, "No te voy a contar los detalles, pero hemos hecho bastante."

Harry levantó las cejas sorprendido, "¡¿QUÉ?!"

Ron parecía confundido,"¡No me refería a eso! No lo quise decir de esa forma. Me refería a que si tengo más experiencia que Ginny... tu eres, probablemente, su primera cita." dijo Ron, evitando mirar a Harry quien estaba sonriendo ampliamente, "No sé como Hermione me convenció de todo este cuento de la cita entre tú y Ginny. Tienes mucha suerte de que Fred y George no sepan de esto."

"Ron..."

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy muriendo de hambre." dijo Harry, abrazando su estomago con sus brazos.

"Si, yo también." dijo Ron, aún pensativo, "Podemos pasar a buscar a Hermione en el camino al Gran Hall."

"¿...Y a Ginny?" se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

"¡NO! La vas a ver esta noche!"

"Está bien, está bien, contrólate hombre."

---------**----------

"¿Dónde han estado?" Preguntó Hermione en cuanto los vio bajar por las escaleras.

"Charla educativa." murmuró Harry en su oído, mientras Ron le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Ah." dijo Hermione, riendo silenciosamente.

En ese momento el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió, dejando paso a los gemelos, quienes venían con expresiones muy serias.

En cuanto vieron a Harry, Fred exclamó, "¡Harry Potter! Necesitamos hablar."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Tienes una cita con mi hermana esta noche?" gritó George.

"Erm..."

"Charla educativa, buena suerte." dijo Ron, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo y sonriendo muy complacido.

***

_Nota: Bueno y, les gustó?? Si es así podrían dejarme una review?? GRACIAS!_


End file.
